


A Surprise Visit

by itspixiesthings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki, Dom!Loki, Domination, F/M, Fantasy, Loki Does What He Wants, Name Calling, Reader Insert, Submission, Wish Fulfillment, dub-con, writer insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been secretly writing Loki smut for a while, the god of Mischief a dark thought that occupies your imagination and your dreams. Well he’s found out about it… and he intends to quite literally make your dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated with love to everyone who writes dirty Loki smut (especially those of you who lean towards a Dominant Loki ;) )!!   
> So many of you all have inspired me, so please enjoy this short bit of smut featuring YOU!
> 
> I haven't posted anything in a while because I am actually working on an original work ATM, but I haven't forgotten Loki Syndrome don't you worry!

Your eyes widened in embarrassed horror as you saw what he had in hand. 

That little notebook of yours, full of page after page of your darkest desires was resting lightly in his grip. From where he stood in the doorway to your room, he was eyeing you up with a sinister kind of smirk that told you yes -  _he had read it._

With a sinking, panicked kind of feeling you started to talk.   
“It-it-it… it isn’t what it looks like… I mean I c-can explain..” you gulped back a throat full of nerves as you felt your face heat and redden.  His imposing figure moved a step closer, crossing the thresh-hold to the room as he held the booklet aloft.   
“Not what it looks like? Tell me, mortal girl…  _what does it look like?”_  
You found yourself unable to speak again, throat closing up around nonsense sounds as you tried to come up with a response. There was no good explanation of course. The book was filled with erotica, deep seated fantasies and lust filled passions, all starring the object of your desire:  _Him._

“If it is not what it looks like…” He advanced upon you, leather and buckles creaking as he moved with a predatory grace,   
“… then it must not,  _in fact,_  be a collection of your hidden  _desires_.” Soon he had closed the gap between you. You backed up to escape from him, but found your legs hitting the bed behind you. Looking away you valiantly made an attempt to switch tactics.   
“You can’t just teleport into someones house like this. And what were you doing with my private notebook anyways!” Your eyes narrowed to look at him with a show of anger, though you knew that your voice did not match. The tremble in your whispered tones only made his smile broaden.

When he didn’t respond, your heart began to race, the sound echoing loudly in your ears as you looked into his eyes. They made your knees feel weak and your vision swim.   
“What is the matter, mortal? You seem a little…  _flustered_.” He was close now, inches from your face. You could feel his breath and the heat from his skin as he leaned in close to you. When his lips made contact with your neck, you knew you were done for. Every fantasy you had ever written came rushing back, and all you could do was tremble in his grasp as his hands reached out to touch you.

“ _So much_ you have written…. and with me in the starring role… I am quite flattered, darling.” As he whispered you felt his hands run down your shoulders, his lips curling around your earlobe. “Why have you never told me of such desires, hmm?” As your knees began to buckle beneath you he suddenly spun you around, his hands tightening around your arms, holding you firmly. You made no attempt to resist him. He knew that you wouldn’t.

“Why have you never told me, darling, how much you’ve  _longed_ for my touch?” Roughly he pushed you forward onto the bed, following after you to pin you to it with his body. You gasp aloud at the sudden rush of movement, too overwhelmed to form an answer. “How _badly_ you’ve wanted me to have my way with you….” You felt his knee between your legs, forcibly spreading them, pressing against your quickly moistening panties. Your breath coming in heavy now, short pants filled with want.

He suddenly wrenched your head up by the hair, his fingers laced firmly within the locks, painfully arching your neck to force you to look at him behind you. His voice still soft and soothing, like silk as it filled your senses.   
“It’s very  _naughty_  of you, you know, to hide such things from me. Hidden away in works of fiction,  _using my person_  without my knowledge _or_ permission… a  _good_  little mortal would have come, _dripping wet_ to me  _on her knees_ , and confessed _all_ of her dirty little secrets, don’t you think?” His voice had turned harsh and firm, a rasp in his whispered tones that sent a shiver down your spine.

A dark chuckle sounded in your ears, causing you to quiver, a moan slipping past your lips.   
“ _Don’t worry_ … I am going to fulfill  _every_  little secret you have kept, starting today… Perhaps I can even inspire some  _new_  pieces for you to write…” He turned you over expertly, pinning you down to the bed by your wrists as he looked you over. His eyes were filled with dark intentions and you couldn’t help but be a little frightened.   
“I… I’m sorry.. Loki..” You began, quivering voice as you tried to plead your case.

“Tsk.. it is too late for prayers and supplications my darling little mortal. I will have you, and you will succumb to my  _every_  whim and desire… and..” he chuckled again, leaning down towards you to suddenly overwhelm you with a passionate kiss. His lips locked with yours, you could not help but give in, responding with a feral kind of need as you return the kiss and allow him his way. When the kiss was finally broken you gasped for air, fearfully gazing up at him. “Fulfilling  _yours_  as well.”

Before you knew what was happening he had leather straps and buckles at the ready, more than likely summoned to him via magic. Your wrists secured to the corners of the bed before he moved on to your legs. At first you began to struggle, pulling your wrists against the bindings in protest and attempting to kick your legs so he could not get a good grip on them, but it turned out to be a futile effort. He ignored every attempt to buck him off, pinning you easily with his weight and strength.

You cried out, an unintelligible cry of fear as your legs were hoisted up, leather binding your thighs to your calves. The position was horribly undignified, your face flushing several shades deeper.   
“Loki..please…” As your binds were tightened and secured, his hands began to roam your body now, the fabric of your clothes poor protection from his expert fingers.   
“Hmmm, please  _what_ my dear?” You could feel your heart beating faster in your chest as his hands explored your breasts, cupping them and feeling their weight. It was a good question. You couldn’t tell if you were trying to beg him to stop… or to keep going.

When you didn’t answer he only smirked and continued, moving his hands around your waist. The light touches set your flesh on fire, making you groan and squirm within the binds he had set you in. You could feel heat building up within you as you felt his hands roaming your body, exploring and playing. He smirked and leaned up for a moment, a few muttered words in an ancient language unfamiliar to you before you suddenly shivered as cool air hit your skin.

You gasped, a sound coming out as a meek little squeak, as you realized your clothes had disappeared right off of your body, leaving you embarrassingly naked before him. Naked, before the man who occupied your thoughts and your fantasies. Renewed efforts now to struggle out of his grasp, but his hands held you firmly down, pinning you by your shoulders.  
“ _Ah ah ah_ … that will not do. Before I am done with you, you will be begging me not to stop.”

“N..Loki!” You gasped aloud as his hands, his fingers, found your clit, moving slow circles around it. Your pussy was already dampening as he continued now to tease your nipples with his other hand, your body alighting at his painfully light touches.  
“If.. if you..” You began, muttering breathlessly between pants.

“If I what?” His silken voice inquired, deep tones that betrayed his own lust.  
“If you’re going to do this just do it! Stop teasing me!” Your voice came out in a half growl, trying to gain some form of upper hand, but the words trembled as they left your lips.

“ _Tsk._.. so impatient. You think you  _deserve_ gratification?” His fingers left your clit, moving lower, before in one swift motion he had breached you, curling into your most sensitive spot. You drew in a quick breath, all pretense at resistance gone as you bucked your hips up towards him, desperate to feel him deeper inside of you. His laughter filled your ears, ringing with mischief, his eyes glinting with dark intent as he watched you squirm.  
“Aaahh,  _there_  is the little slut I knew was in there…  _that’s it,_  move your hips against my fingers. Such a pretty little mortal. You write such _wonderful_ stories.. don’t you want to have them come true, hmmmm?”

“L..Loki…ple..please…” Your stuttering voice was shaking, as you whorishly moved as he wished, as he commanded. He only leaned in closer over top of you. He was so near to you now, fingers moving back and forth, in and out of you as you, before he stopped. Fingers still inside, but motionless. The lack of movement suddenly made you keen, a whine of desperation coming from your throat.

“Come now, slut. Show me how _badly_  you want it. Move for me.”   
It was difficult to move, but you did as told, moving against his fingers. “That’s it..  _fuck yourself_ on my fingers, little slut.”   
Your face burned with shame as you did so, closing your eyes to escape the image of his mocking visage, but you could not stop moving. Finally he withdrew, a whimper of disappointment as his fingers left you, before you felt them again, hot and wet against your lips.

“Clean them.” His words were stern and authoritative, just as you always imagined they would be. Your lips parted, perhaps a little too eagerly, to do as he commanded, bringing them in with your tongue to suck on them.   
“Tastes good, doesn’t it slut? Almost as good as my cock…” At that you moaned around his fingers, eyes darkened with lust looking him over.  
“Hmmm, not today, I think. ” His playful tones made you groan in frustration. “I think I shall simply _fuck_ you today… _claim_  you. I don’t think you have yet earned any more than that.”  
As his fingers withdrew from your wet mouth, you watched in awe and some slight fear as he drew himself up to his full height, towering over you. Still fully clothed, he slowly, agonizingly slowly, unbuckled himself. It was a slow, teasing performance as he released his length from his trousers, and your eyes widened as you watched. He was bigger than you had imagined, even than you had written. Sudden fear gripped you and you recoiled some, wrists pulling at the cuffs that bound you.

“I..I can’t! Lo..Loki I can’t…t..t..take it…” As you hesitantly protested he moved over you, coiled and precise movements, positioning himself tantalizingly close to your entrance.   
“Ooohhh my dear,  _you can_.” As the head rubbed against your lips you felt a swell of desire, an ache deep in your core and you let loose another whimper. “And, you  _will_.”

His cock suddenly plunged deep inside of you, hilting completely, and causing you to scream aloud. Your hands clenched into fists as your back arched. It hurt, but it soothed the ache that clawed its way out of your core. Your breath was ragged as you helplessly lay beneath him. He watched you for a moment, before he withdrew slowly, pulling himself out completely, before it slammed into you once again.

“You  _will_ take it, because you are my  _whore_ , isn’t that correct, my mortal slut?” As his cock pounded into you, each stroke deep and precise, you moved your hands to grip onto the ties that held the cuffs to the bed. Anything to get a grip on as your pussy throbbed around his length.

_“Say it.”_ His voice was a growl now, his brows narrowed as he watched your expressions with a ferocity that made you quake with fear. It was the kind of look a predator might give the prey they were about to devour whole.   
“I…I yes… I’ll take… it..” Your moans filled the room as his pace began to slowly increase, a rhythm that was threatening to drive you mad with desire.

“Because?” His sharp censure caused you to suddenly lift your eyes to his, and you realized in that moment that you were, utterly and completely, at his mercy. For how long? Would this be a one time thing? Or would he return to lay claim to you again, and again, just like in all of your wildest imaginings?  
 _“I..I’m.. I’m your whore!_  Please… please fuck your mortal slut!” You gasped the words, your face flush with the shame, but your body excited as you felt pleasure mounting inside of you.

His fingers found the straps of leather binding your legs and there was a sudden rush of movement as you felt your limbs freed. “You will fuck _yourself,_ whore. You are  _lucky_  that I have deigned to show you such favor… show me how much you  _appreciate it.”_  
His hard voice filled you as you nodded quickly, rocking your hips against his cock. It filled you, deeply, in a way you had never imagined it would. Back and forth, you moved your hips against him, desperate to push him deeper inside of you.

Suddenly your arms were freed as well, the ties going slack.   
“Pull your legs back and apart.  _Open yourself for me._ That’s a good slut.” You hastened to do as commanded, gripping your ankles and pulling them apart, driving his cock further into your aching pussy.   
“L..Loki…!” You gasped, and he smiled, a sinister chuckle upon his lips as he watched you impale yourself on him.  Finally, your prayers were answered, and he began to fuck you, pulling you up towards him with one hand around the back of your neck.

“Come on… you filthy little whore. Say my name when you cum for me. Say it. Say aloud who owns you. Who owns your body. Who owns you right down to the very depths of your soul. Who occupies your darkest dreams and desires. Who inspires the most filthy of fantasies. Say my name.”

As his fingers began to circle your clit, still pounding your pussy, your hands suddenly slipped away from your legs, unable to hold them up any longer. An orgasm more powerful than any you had ever felt tore through you, a sharp ache that reached a pinnacle deep within your body. Your screams filled the room as you writhed against him, almost unaware of his hilting cock shooting cum deep inside of you, your own orgasm almost painful in its intensity.

When the aftershocks subsided, leaving you panting and twitching in his arms, you felt gentle lips planted upon your forehead. A tender hand stroked your cheek, brushing hair slick with sweat away from your eyes.   
“Good girl… I hope it was everything you ever dreamed it would be.” His voice was calm and playful. If you didn’t know better, you mightn’t have guessed that he had done anything more strenuous than stand in place. It was a delightful sort of embarrassment, that you were naked and trembling, an out of breath mess, while he had not lost even the slightest bit of composure.

You could hardly find the energy to make a strangled gurgle in the back of your throat, no words coming to your mind in response. His grin widened, eyes crinkling in mischievous delight.  
“I’ll take that as a yes. I must say, I am disappointed that you did not share these longings with me sooner my dear… I should not have had to snoop to discover them. From now on, you will tell me every little thought you have involving me… the filthier the better, yes?”

You nodded mutely, laying your head against his chest in a daze.  
“And don’t worry…. I won’t tell anyone about our little liaisons. Or about your… hobby.” Another kiss upon your forehead before he whispered tantalizingly in your ear, “Until next time. Little mortal.”

And then he was gone.


End file.
